undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 6
This is Issue 6 of The Sewers. Issue 6 : "Sometimes it's the smallets decisions that can change your life forever" - Keri Rusell "Liam, look at this." The tired voice of Brandon Dougie says. Liam and Brandon is on watch at the drain, while the rest is organizing everything. Liam lays the rifle on the roof of the car, on which he is standing, and jumps over on the other car, where Brandon is standing. Liam instantly sees what Brandon wants to show him; on the narrow steel sidewalk, that previously was used for sewer workers to get ind and out of the sewers, were several zombies walking; headed to the drain. Liam and Brandon stares at the zombies nearest by themselves; An older man, missing his jaw, and a young woman. Liam moves his look, and is now looking over Boone Bay, which the sewers connect with. On the other side of the bay, he sees over a dozen zombies, trying to get through the water. "Guess it's a good thing, the Rhett brothers made that fence anyway, huh?" Brandon murmurs, while staring at the zombies, now right beneath him, getting dirty water poured on them. They begins to raise their arms, trying to reach Liam and Brandon. Trying to get some food. Back at the base cars, Andy and Ethan is trying to convince Hansi that they have to secure the sewers. The Tucker twins and Timmy is making inventory on food, Brad and Cole on ammunition and weapons, while Hunter and Lisa makes inventory on the water. "Fine. We will let the fence stay." Hansi says, still biting his lip, his head red of rage. "About time, huh?" Andy says and turns around, grabbing his 5.5 Tritan Hunter B2-4; not a strong weapon, can barely kill a pigeon, but it meant a lot for Andy. When Andy got 18, he got his first gun; this Tritan Hunter. It was a gift from Brad. Their parents never really cared about them; They haven't seen their parents for 22 years, and they got kicked out when Andy was 16 and Brad was 19. A loud sound fills the sewers; a gunshot, followed by another. In the five days in the sewers only one gunshot was heard; Andy accidentelly fired a shot. The zombies got killed using melee and blunt weapons. "What they're doing'?" Andy roared, and ran towards the drain. "Stay here with the kids!" Hunter says and looks Lisa in the eyes. Hunter and Lisa had been married for almost ten years, and unlike many other couples, they are still in love. Lisa nods nervously, and, along with Diane Tucker, searches safety in the cars. The Tucker twins, Timmy and Nina Butterfield gets into the cars too, along with the adults that are too weak to fight; Seth, Lillian and Ying-Maa. Frank Tucker and Neil are keeping watch at the other end of the sewers. Liam struggles with killing the zombies. So far, he hasn't killed anyone, and now as he hears the footsteps, he lowers the .22 Anshütz, still staring at the zombies, trying to reach him. "Help me out here, Liam." Brandon says, as he reloads his unscoped rifle; the rifle Liam is holding is scoped. "You're supposed to take 'em with the bat, idiots! They'll..." Andy doesn't get to finish what he's saying. He's chocked by the sight; About 50 zombies is heading from the highway, right above the sewers, to the drain. "Holy fucking shit." Category:Issues Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues